Sports such as football and baseball are quite popular and many people enjoy watching or playing such games. In order to play an actual game, it can sometimes be difficult to find the substantial amount of room needed as well as a sufficient number of players to form teams. Other factors, such as weather and the potential for injury, have also been known to make arranging a game difficult. Accordingly, there has developed a need and market for indoor or smaller scale games or practice facilities which can be played with less room and require fewer people. Such games can be set up, for example, in basements, garages, game rooms, gyms, fairs, party facilities or otherwise and preferably can be played in a relatively small area with one or two people.
Some games have been suggested which include various targets, physical arrangements and scoring apparatus. However, many of these games have been limited in game variety, structural complexity, size and shape. The present disclosure is directed to addressing such limitations.